Food Dog
by Subaru Motonari
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo terminé siendo el perro del hermano de un sádico yakuza. Yaoi. NaruSasu.


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

POV: Naruto.

Esta es la historia de cómo terminé siendo el perro del hermano de un sádico yakuza. Pero para que la entiendan, lo voy a contar desde el principio…

* * *

><p><strong>Food Dog<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Inhalo y exhalo aire para oxigenar la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que pareciera que me está dando un infarto. Mis pupilas se dilatan y mis poros secretan más sudor de lo normal.

Oh no… maldición… estoy comenzando a temblar.

Maldición… maldición… maldición…

No me puedo echar hacia atrás ahora… tengo que continuar.

Sí, así es.

¡Tengo que continuar con esto!

Inhalo y exhalo aire nuevamente. Demonios… exhalé mucho aire, creo que me mareé. Uff, debo tranquilizarme. Vamos Naruto, relaja tus músculos y míralo fijamente.

Alzo la mirada y mis ojos se encuentran con el gesto expectante de Sasuke, quien parece no entender la situación. Creo que se está irritando… si no se lo digo ahora, se irá…

Tengo que decírselo… es ahora o nunca.

Vamos… ¡Vamos! ¡Abre la boca!

—S-Sa-Sasuke…

Oh no, estoy tartamudeando. Qué pena doy.

Mi cara está tan roja como un maldito tomate y mis manos están sudando como el demonio. Vaya, confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta no es una tarea difícil. Ya veo porque a las chicas les cuesta tanto. Pero claro, mi caso es un poco particular porque estoy a punto de confesarme ante el chico popular de toda la facultad. Nunca antes lo han visto acompañado de otra persona, así que supongo que no tiene ninguna novia.

Pero también es probable que no le gusten los chicos. Por dios… ¡Yo soy el único raro en este lugar! ¡Una persona sana del juicio no se enamora de alguien de su propio sexo!

Bueno, nada pierdo con confesárselo. Aunque es sería una respuesta natural de su parte que me mandara al carajo con una patada. Él es el chico más frío y misterioso del salón, a menudo suele verse involucrado en peleas. Por esa razón, es muy popular. No me sorprenderé si me lanza desde la azotea hacia el suelo después de confesarme.

No puedo seguir guardándome estos sentimientos. ¡Tengo que decírselo! ¡Debo decirle que me gusta aunque sea un chico igual que yo!

Inhalo y exhalo aire otra vez.

Me coloco recto como una tabla y pongo toda mi voluntad para mirar a Sasuke fijamente. Entonces intento una vez más:

—S-S-Sasu-su-ke-e.

¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ni pronunciar su nombre sin que se me enrede la lengua!

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta él, con gesto calmado e inexpresivo.

Parece enojado.

¿Lo estoy incomodando? Claro, no es muy ameno que un chico te lleve a la azotea y luego se ponga todo nervioso frente a ti.

O quizás ya se dio cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Es decir, cuando alguien lleva a otra persona a la azotea es muy obvio que va a confesarse, ¿no?

Sí, pero esa no es excusa para callarme y no decir nada ahora. Sea como sea, tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos a Sasuke en este momento.

Debo decírselo.

¡Debo decírselo!

Él levanta ligeramente una ceja. Yo abro la boca y hablo fuerte y claro para que me escuche. No pienso repetir éstas palabras dos veces.

—Verás Sasuke… tú me gustas.

Finalmente lo digo.

¿Eh? Un momento…

¿Lo dije?

…

¡LO DIJE!

¡Le dije a Sasuke que me gusta!

Siento tanta vergüenza que quiero morirme.

Bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio, en espera de una respuesta. No quiero ni ver qué cara está poniendo Sasuke en este preciso momento. Debe sentir asco, o quizás está enojado, quizás quiere golpearme. Si es eso, dejaré que me golpee; me lo merezco por ser raro.

Algún lapso de tiempo pasa y yo aún sigo cabizbajo, negándome rotundamente a alzar la cabeza.

En el rato siguiente Sasuke no muestra ningún cambio en su aptitud. Yo estaba esperando algún rechazo o alguna patada, o algo, maldición. Pero él simplemente no hace nada. ¡Eso es peor que un rechazo! ¿Acaso se iba a quedar parado allí toda la tarde sin decir nada?

Cansado de estar cabizbajo, alzo la cabeza. Me iba a dar tortícolis si seguía un minuto más en esa posición. Entonces me encuentro con la mirada de Sasuke, la cual era la misma que tenía antes de mi confesión. El mismo gesto que siempre tiene: calmado, inexpresivo y frío como el ártico.

—Está bien. —Me dijo.

Yo tardo un poco en entender.

¿Eh?

Sasuke acababa de decir que estaba bien. Pero ¿Qué estaba bien? ¡¿Qué demonios significaba esa respuesta?! ¿Estaba bien que él me gustara? Ok, ok, pero esa respuesta deja muchos cabos sueltos; yo quiero algo más concreto. Más conciso.

Repentinamente, Sasuke me toma de las manos y yo siento que una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mi cuerpo. No me da tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear, cuando ya estoy siendo jalado por él.

Sasuke me lleva a rastras por toda la institución mientras toma de mi mano.

Estoy feliz de que Sasuke tome mi mano, pero siento que mi muñeca se va a dislocar si lo hace tan bruscamente.

Es más… ¿Para dónde demonios me está llevando?

—Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Cierra la boca. —Espetó de manera fría y directa. Yo sólo asiento repetidamente y aguanto la respiración mientras me dejo guiar por él.

¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Sasuke me jala de la mano tan repentinamente? ¿Para donde me lleva?

Antes de darme cuenta, ya hemos salido de la facultad, cruzado el aparcamiento, llegado a un lujoso auto y subido en él. Sasuke hace una seña con la mano y el hombre que parece ser el chofer comienza a mover el auto.

Todo está sucediendo tan rápido e inevitable como un estornudo.

Debido al shock no pude recapacitar antes. Pero ahora que Sasuke acaba de soltar mi mano, he caído en cuenta de algo importante.

¿Por qué Sasuke me obligó a subirme a su auto? Y más importante aún: ¡¿A dónde mierdas nos dirigíamos?!

—Etto, disculpa —hablé mirando hacia Sasuke— ¿Para donde me estás llevando?

—A mi casa.

Ah, pero si es sólo a su casa…

¿Eh? Un momento.

¿EKkkkkkkkkkkk?

Volteo bruscamente hacia Sasuke para ver si se está riendo o algo que indique que está bromeando, pero su gesto está muy serio y decidido. No parece estar jugando conmigo.

Un momento, un momento, un momento, un momento, un momento… ¡Un momento!

¿Sasuke me está llevando a su casa?

No quiero ser pervertido pero creo que esta escena la he visto antes en un manga hentai.

Cuando el chico invita una chica para su casa significa que siente algo por ella, ¿verdad? Sí, las personas sólo llevan a sus amigos íntimos a conocer su casa. Lo extraño de ésta situación es que la primera vez que Sasuke y yo hablamos fue en esa azotea, hace minutos, cuando me le declaré.

¡Ohhh! Entonces, ¿Será que Sasuke también tiene sentimientos reprimidos por mí? Es la causa más lógica para explicar su repentino comportamiento. A menos que llevar personas a su casa sea algo normal para él. Aunque lo dudo porque yo jamás lo he visto con alguien. Y yo lo he seguido mucho últimamente para estar seguro de ello.

Antes de darme cuenta, el carro ya se ha detenido.

—Vamos. —La voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos. Él me tiende su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto y yo la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Caminamos hacia el interior de una acogedora residencia de estilo japonés. El jardín delantero tiene muchas rosas y un césped verde y cuidadosamente podado. Me siento extraño al caminar por un lugar tan bonito mientras estoy tomado de la mano con Sasuke, pero tengo que contener mi emoción, de lo contrario empezaré a sudar y será incómodo para él tener que agarrar una mano toda sudorosa.

Al entrar a la casa, subimos unas escaleras y atravesamos un largo pasillo, donde finalmente nos detenemos.

Hay una habitación en frente de nosotros. Sasuke desliza la puerta corrediza y ambos entramos al cuarto.

Wow… es un cuarto muy bonito. La cama se ve muy limpia y todos los utensilios están perfectamente acomodados. Me pregunto de quien será éste cuarto tan ordenado.

—Etto, disculpa… Sasuke.

—¿Hmh? —El nombrado voltea hacia mí. Sus ojos son tan profundos y penetrantes que me da un escalofrío cuando me mira fijamente.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi habitación.

Casi me da un infarto al escucharlo.

E-e-esta… ¡Es la habitación de Sasuke!

¡No creí que algún día la vería! Es mejor que en mis fantasías…

—Espera aquí un momento, yo voy a traer a Aniki. —Indica Sasuke, saliendo de su habitación.

Dios mío…

Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme… ¡Estoy en la habitación de la persona que me gusta!

Naruto, tranquilízate… intento mantener la compostura quedándome sentado en el suelo, pero entonces veo algo que me atrae la atención. El guardarropa de Sasuke. Una loca idea me cruza por la mente, pero al instante niego repetidas veces.

No, no, no. No. ¡No! ¡NO!

No puedo abrir el armario de Sasuke y mirar su ropa, eso sería una falta de respeto. Aunque… con ver sólo un poco no le iba causar daño a nadie. De todas formas Sasuke acaba de salir. Si me apresuro, es posible que él ni siquiera se imagine lo que hice.

Me levanto del suelo lentamente, camino hacia el armario de Sasuke y, con curiosidad, abro la primera gaveta que se me atraviesa en el camino.

Es la gaveta donde Sasuke guarda sus…

…

¡Son los calzoncillos de Sasuke! ¡Oh por dios! Incluso los calzoncillos que usa Sasuke son de alta calidad.

Repentinamente veo una gota de sangre en el calzoncillo que tengo en mis manos.

¿Qué rayos…?

¡Estoy sangrando por la nariz!

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una voz a mis espaldas me pone los pelos de punta.

Oh, no. Me agarraron in fraganti haciendo algo imperdonable.

Yo volteo lentamente mientras devuelvo el calzoncillo a su lugar, con mucho cuidado. Respiro aliviado al ver que no se han dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces vio a dos personas paradas en la puerta. Uno de ellos es Sasuke, la otra persona jamás la he visto en mi vida.

—Aniki, este es el chico quiere ser parte de nuestra familia. —indica Sasuke, señalándome.

Parpadeo repetidas veces antes de procesar aquellas palabras…

Un momento, ¿Eh?

¿Yo?

¿Sasuke está hablando de mí?

¿Parte de su familia?

¿Qué quiero ser parte de su familia?

¡Un momento Sasuke! ¡¿No crees que estemos yendo muy deprisa?! Y además, ese hombre… "Aniki" no me digas que es tu hermano mayor.

—Sasu-chan, ¿Estás seguro que éste es el chico que quieres para ti? —pregunta el mayor.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al escuchar semejante pregunta. Por su parte, Sasuke sólo se limita a asentir.

—Sasu-chan, recuerda que esta es una elección muy importante. Tiene que ser el chico indicado. —Mientras el Aniki de Sasuke habla con un tono de voy bastante amable pero con visible autoridad, Sasuke sólo asiente con la cabeza de manera desinteresada.

Oe, oe, oe… un momento… ¿De qué están hablando? "el chico que quieres para ti" "una elección muy importante" "tiene que ser el chico indicado"… esto parece una discusión sobre matrimonio.

Me pongo totalmente rojo ante mis propios pensamientos. Es imposible que eso sea posible.

—Oye, ¿Estas escuchando?

La amable voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Es el Aniki de Sasuke que me acaba de preguntar algo…

Pero no sé… no escuché nada.

—¿Quieres a Sasu-chan? —Me pregunta.

Mi rostro está tan rojo que quema.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! No es normal preguntarle eso a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer. ¡Demonios!

De cualquier modo, ésta persona es el Aniki de Sasuke. Parece ser alguien muy importante para Sasuke, así que mejor le respondo. Siento como si de mi respuesta dependiera mi futuro con Sasuke, por lo que me aseguro de hablar fuerte y claro, para parecer lo más indudable posible.

—Y-y-yo… y-yo… q-quiero a… a S-Sasuke…

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Ughhh! ¡Doy asco! Ni yo mismo entendí lo que quise decir.

—Bien, entonces bienvenido a la familia. —El Aniki de Sasuke esboza una amigable sonrisa y me extendió una taza con un contenido indescifrable. Es algo transparente, como agua.

Respiro aliviado. Al parecer él sí me había entendido. Es un completo alivio.

También sonrío al igual que el Aniki y tomo entre mis manos la taza que está ofreciéndome.

¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Debería beberlo?

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano mayor de Sasu-chan —indica. Ah, así que sí es su Aniki. Viéndolo desde cerca, tienen un ligero parentesco—. Por favor, cuida de él.

Sin saber que hacer o que responder a eso, me tomo el líquido que está en la taza. Al parecer eso es lo que Itachi espera que haga.

Es sake…

Itachi me dedica una amable sonrisa y luego toma la taza y se marcha de la habitación.

Bien. Quedamos Sasuke y yo a solas en su habitación. Perfecto. Ahora me toca preguntarle qué demonios fue todo ese ritual de presentación.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando algo repentino sucede. Sasuke me toma por la muñeca nuevamente, jalándome hacia delante para levantarme.

—Oye, espera…

No me dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando Sasuke me ya estaba arrastrándome nuevamente por toda su casa.

Dice cosas como "cocina" "baño" "jardín" mientras señala todos los lugares por donde estamos pasando… al parecer está mostrándome la casa.

Al final del fugaz recorrido, culminamos en una habitación de estilo japonés como todas las anteriores. Ésta tiene una cama, un guardarropa y una peinadora. Es un lugar muy lindo y acogedor.

—Me pregunto de quien será este cuarto tan bonito. —Sin querer lo pregunto a voz alta.

—Tuyo.

—¿Eh? —Volteo hacia Sasuke al escuchar que me estaba hablando.

¿Qué había dicho? No lo escuché muy bien.

—Este cuarto es tuyo —Dice Sasuke despreocupadamente—. A partir de ahora, vas a vivir aquí. Este será tu cuarto.

Me quedo petrificado al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Eh?

Un momento…

¿Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkk?

¿Qué demonios quería decir con que ese era mi cuarto?

No, no, no… definitivamente hay algo que no he pillado. No entiendo nada. ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!

Primero Sasuke me arrastra hasta su casa. Luego me presenta con su hermano mayor. Después me dan sake como si estuviese pactando algún tipo de acuerdo; y ahora Sasuke me sale con esto de que viviré aquí en su casa…

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me estás dando una habitación para quedarme? Yo tengo mi propia casa, sabes.

—Sí, a partir de ahora esta será tu casa. Deberías estar agradecido.

—¿Ah? ¿Agradecido? —Alcé una ceja. Esta conversación no nos llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Tú dijiste que yo te gustaba ¿verdad?

—Sí, te lo dije. Pero eso no significa que me permitas quedarme en tu casa, lo entendiste todo mal.

—Tú mismo acabas de decirlo —Dice Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—El único idiota aquí eres tú, teme —Se me sale el insulto—. Cuando dije que me gustabas, quise decir que estoy enamorado de ti, no que quiero vivir contigo.

Al escuchar mis propias palabras, me paralizo completamente y dejo de hablar.

Si a partir de ahora yo me mudara a vivir con Sasuke, eso significaría que pasaría más tiempo con él, ¿verdad? Podría comer con él, bañarme con él, ver televisión con él… ¡Pensándolo bien, la idea no era tan mala!

Pero aún me quedaba una duda. Es raro que Sasuke me haya invitado a vivir con él sólo porque le dije que me gustaba. Es decir, en una situación normal una persona tendría dos posibles respuestas para quien se está declarando: que lo rechace o que acepte tus sentimientos. ¡Pero no que lo invité a vivir consigo!

—Sé lo que dijiste —Las palabras de Sasuke me regresan a la tierra—. Tú te refieres a que quieres ser mi mayordomo.

¿Eh?

¿Mayordomo? Pues… en realidad estaba pensando ser algo así como su novio. Pero ¿Mayordomo? ¿En serio?

—Mi familia es yakuza, y Aniki es el jefe de todos. Deberías estar feliz de haber sido aceptado —Las palabras de Sasuke taladran mi cabeza de tal forma, que me duele.

Es decir, que cuando bebí ese sake al frente de Itachi, en realidad estaba aceptando ser el mayordomo de Sasuke…

Y eso toda la conversación sobre que Sasuke debía elegir al chico indicado, se refería a que debía elegir el mayordomo indicado…

Un momento…

O-oe, esto debe ser una jodida broma. Sasuke no pudo haber interpretado de esa manera mi confesión. ¡Que esté enamorado de él no significa que quiera ser su esclavo!

—Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esa pregunta me dolió. ¿Todo este tiempo Sasuke jamás supo ni como me llamaba?

—Estudio contigo, en el mismo salón que tú. —Informo, con cierta desilusión.

—Si te estoy preguntado tu nombre, es porque no lo sé, idiota.

—Naruto Namikaze. Mi nombre es Na-ru-to Na-mi-ka-ze.

—¿Namikaze? —Pronuncia mi apellido, sorprendiéndose levemente.

Parece que lo ha escuchado en alguna parte. Jejeje…

—Podría ser que… ¿Eres el hijo del gobernador?

—¡Así es! Minato es mi padre. —Lo digo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La gente siempre se sorprende de que yo sea el hijo de una persona tan respetada como el gobernador, así que no me sorprende que Sasuke se sorprenda por ello.

—Perfecto —Indica, delineando una ligera sonrisa. Vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír desde cerca, y es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Una sonrisa algo escalofriante—. Mi nuevo perro es el hijo del gobernador.

¡Exactamente! Yo soy…

¿Eh…?

¿Con "nuevo perro" se refiere a mí?

Un momento… ahora que lo pienso, acabo de hacer un contrato de hermandad con el otouto de un jefe yakuza.

…

¡Mi padre me va a matar!

Lo mejor es no decirle nada. Sí, mejor me callo. Si se llega enterar de eso, no sólo mi vida correrá peligro, sino también la reputación de mi padre.

Por ahora voy seguirle la corriente de Sasuke. Quiero estar cerca de él por un tiempo… no creo que sea tan malo ser el mayordomo del hermano menor de un yakuza, ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


End file.
